


Watching, Not Staring

by lunacosas



Series: BIKM Bingo #1 - Team Bingo Bongo [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Masturbation, Reciprocation, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas
Summary: watch/wɒtʃ/verb1. look at or observe attentively over a period of time.noun2. an act or instance of carefully observing someone or something over a period of time
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: BIKM Bingo #1 - Team Bingo Bongo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Team 2 BIKM Bingo Jan 2020





	Watching, Not Staring

It’s been clear all day that something is wrong with Geralt. He’s moody, genuinely agitated, and Jaskier is at a loss as to how to deal with an antsy Witcher. If they were anywhere near a town or village he would suggest disappearing into their cups for the evening, but it won’t be until well into tomorrow before they expect to arrive anywhere civilised, so Jaskier tries to carry on as if nothing is amiss. Geralt isn’t being obvious about it, at least. He’s just… antsy. Like he’s uncomfortable. He’s not had a chance to sustain any wounds for a time now, so Jaskier is sure he’s not hiding anything from him.

It’s a relief to stop for the night. Jaskier gathers firewood off in one direction while Geralt hunts in the other, and the meal is plain but filling, supplemented by some of the bread they have left. Geralt is even quieter than usual, seeming eager to sleep, so after only a few songs plucked on the lute, Jaskier lies down to sleep too.

He doesn’t sleep long.

He doesn’t know what woke him. The fire is still burning healthily, and no monsters have set upon them, so he holds himself still, taking in his surroundings until he notices that Geralt’s bedroll is empty.

It bothers him. Normally it wouldn’t, but Geralt had seemed off, somehow, and Jaskier is reluctant to leave him be without reassuring himself that he’s okay. Carefully, he slips from his own bed, finding the night air cool but not so cold as to be unpleasant, the light from the waning gibbous moon enough to see by as his eyes adjust.

He finds Geralt several paces away, hidden from view initially by the sparse trees around their campsite. When he spots him, Jaskier’s first thought is that he’s in pain, because at that moment he hears a soft whimper. A heartbeat later, he realises what’s happening, and his body flushes hot, his blood rushing so loudly it deafens him.

He ought to go back to bed. Geralt hasn’t noticed him yet, and would never know…

But the sight is too good to look away from. Jaskier swallows thickly, his cock swelling as he watches Geralt, taking in the sight of the Witcher leaning with his back against a tree, his eyes closed as his fist works over his hard cock. The movement is mesmerising, the sight of the head appearing and disappearing in Geralt’s tight grasp making Jaskier go weak at the knees. He knows it’s wrong to watch, but there’s no way he can tear himself away from the sight he’s sure that Melitele has blessed him with. Geralt would usually have noticed him approach, would have stopped long before Jaskier had any idea what he was up to. Is he that needy? Has it really been so long since he last found relief that he has to sneak off into the trees at night to satisfy himself?

Jaskier is very aware that he’s going to have to satisfy himself too. His cock is painfully hard, but he doesn’t dare touch himself. Even his breathing seems too loud, although he can still hear Geralt, the tight little whines he makes sounding as if he’s holding back from being more vocal. Jaskier swears this is going to be the death of him, but can’t say that he minds that much. It’s a beautiful sight, one he’s going to be jerking off to for the rest of his life.

Well, if he lives that long.

Geralt comes with a grunt, spilling over his fingers and into the dirt, and Jaskier bites back a groan, drinking in the sight. He’s so fixated on Geralt’s cock that he fails to realise that Geralt is no longer solely focused on pleasure. Whatever noise Jaskier has made, it’s enough to make Geralt notice him.

“Jaskier.”

The gruff tone makes him jump, and he frantically tries to figure out a way out of this predicament. “Ah! Geralt! I found you! I woke and you were gone, I think Roach wants you back, something about a…”

He trails off, struggling to swallow as Geralt tucks his cock back into his pants, glaring at Jaskier. “It’s rude to stare.”

“I wasn’t staring! I was watching!”

Geralt glares, stalking towards Jaskier.

“You know,” Jaskier continues, because when in doubt, talking always works. Usually. Sometimes. “You should have said something. I could have helped you if you needed a hand. I’m very good with those – with hands. And cocks, with, um, you know...”

Stopping half a pace from him, Geralt snorts at his words. “In return for what? Bragging rights?”

“No! Nothing! I promise! I could keep it secret if you asked. I’m good at secrets.”

The look Geralt gives him is saturated with disbelief. After a moment, he lets out a breath. “Go back to bed.”

Jaskier hesitates. “Um, you go first. I need to…”

Geralt’s gaze drops down for a long, lingering moment, and then he looks back up as Jaskier with heavy meaning. “And you don’t want an audience.”

There’s something in the way he says it, something that takes a moment to register, and when it does Jaskier groans, his hands flying to his breeches and unlacing them, shoving his clothing down. Geralt takes a satisfied step back, standing far enough away to better see. Jaskier’s hand wraps around his aching cock, and he is nowhere near as careful to hold back his voice as Geralt was – it’s impossible to be when he knows that this is more than getting even, that Geralt wants to watch.

Getting off with an audience has never been a problem for Jaskier, but this audience… this is the best he’s ever had.

And now it’s all he ever wants.


End file.
